


Girlfriend

by Risingwood



Series: Drabble Requests [6]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, sad tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingwood/pseuds/Risingwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Pre Marble Hornets - Brian has a girlfriend(or boyfriend) for a brief time, and Tim is really jealous (and a little hurt).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girlfriend

Tim and Brian have been friends for a while at college, and have grown close over the time they’ve known each other. Tim reveals to Brian that he isn’t into girls at all, and Brian’s totally cool with that, which makes Tim so happy. Brian just shrugs when Tim asks him about himself; Brian just likes anybody, he doesn’t like to label himself with something like bi or straight or anything. And Tim is cool with that, almost ecstatic even. Because that means he has a chance.

For months, Tim struggles with his growing feelings for Brian. He can’t help but reveal more and more about himself to Brian as their friendship grows. Brian is the light of his life, as cheesy as that sounds. He makes Tim happy, he makes him feel the happiness that Tim was barred from in his childhood. The possibility that Brian might feel the same way, is what keeps him going. Brian’s smile breathes life into Tim each time he sees it.

But then he gets a text message one morning. At first, Tim grins. He’s always happy to receive a message from his best friend. Then he reads it.

10:58 AM: Tim! Let’s meet up, I have someone I want you to meet!

Someone he wants Tim to meet? That can only mean one thing. And it makes Tim’s insides shrivel up.

10:59 AM: Okay, where?

Tim goes to the coffee shop on campus, dreading what was to come. Brian is inside, sitting next to a girl that Tim’s never seen before. He goes in, introduces himself to the girl. Brian proudly says that she’s his new girlfriend. The girl giggles, and Brian laughs with her. Tim forces a smile, despite the pain in his heart. They spend time together, the three of them in that coffeeshop, until Tim lies about a doctor’s meeting he has to go to. He leaves.

And just like that, their friendship stops growing. It stays put, right where it is, and they never grow closer.


End file.
